X Amount Of Words
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Kotatsu and Tsunade were in the middle of an intimate moment, that is until Hinata walked in. Tsunade/OC/Hinata yuri threesome.


Me: Alright it's time for a delicious yuri threesome!

Tsunade: With who?

Me: You, Hinata and a OC!

Hinata: W..what?

Me: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!

* * *

Name- Kotatsu Akasono  
Age- 17  
Appearance- mid-way down back dark brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, 5ft 6in, nicely porporioned body.  
Personality- sarcastic, perv, laid-back, nice, funny, sometimes random and hyper

* * *

You were walking towards the Hokage's offices as a sigh escaped your lips. Shizune was able to get a week off so while Sakura was gone on a mission you were filling in for them. You didn't mind working for Tsunade though, it was rather a treat to work around her. After all you both had been fooling around while no one was around. You reached her office and saw her swish around some saki as you placed the papers on her desk.

"That's the last of them Tsunade-sama." you said as she sighed flipping through them.

"Finally, I might actually get out of here eariler." she said scooting her chair in as you watched her quietly.

After a little while you were getting rather bored with just standing there and looked towards her saki.

"Want some?" she said holding it up without looking as you grabbed it taking a sip.

After an hour you were buzzed but sober enough to still have the ability to think before speaking.. at least for the most part.

"So Tsunade-sama, what are you doing after you finish." you said wiggling your eye brows suggestively as she looked towards you.

"You aren't trying to give me any ideas are you Kotatsu-chan?" she said raising an eye brow.

"No.. course not." you said sarcastically as she chuckled.

She pushed her papers to the side as you sat on her desk leaning back in front of her. She stood up pushing you back kissing your lips hungrily making you smirk. You pulled her closer thrusting your tounge in her mouth as she fought you for dominance. She pulled your shirt up as she squeezed your breasts through your bra as you arched towards her touch and wrapped your legs around her pulling her closer. She grinded her hips into yours as you moaned out from the friction. You were in the process of pulling her shirt up when a light gasp caught your ears.

You turned your head to see a very red Hinata standing watching you both. You unwrapped your legs from Tsunade's hips and pulled your shirt down standing up. Besides Tsuande the young Hyuga girl was a stunning sight to see especially when you found out she was bisexual.

"Hinata.. what is it you need." Tsunade said looking towards her as her blush deepened.

"I.. I just wanted to.. to give you my report.." she said handing it to her quickly and rushing out of the room.

Tsuande looked towards you as you both smirked lightly.

"I think we should pay Hinata a visit for disturbing us." Tsuande said as you nodded saying, "I would very much enjoy that."

-Hinata's POV-

You ran back to your apartment and closed the door panting. You never thought you would walk in on Tsuande and Kotatsu doing that! You hadn't been there for long but the time you were there it made you body hot for more. You shook your head stepping away from the door only to hear a knock. You went to the door again and opened it as your cheeks flushed lightly.

"Can we come in?" Kotatsu said as Tsuande stood there beside her.

Without thinking you moved out of the way letting them in before closing the door behind you.

-Your POV-

As Hinata moved away from the door you locked it behind her as she blushed at you both.

"What.. do you guys need..?" she said twiddling her fingers as you smiled walked towards her.

"Well since you disturbed what we started.." you began as Tsunade came up beside you saying, "We thought we would finish with you.."

You pulled her into a rough kiss as Tsunade began nipping and sucking at her neck as she let out a little noise of pleasure.

"Where is your room?" you asked slowly unzipping her jacket as she pointed to it through half lidded eyes.

You all very ungracefully made it towards her bedroom shutting the door behind you. You finished unzipping her jacket as you threw it somewhere in the room. You began kissing down her neck as Tsuande came up behind you slipping her hands up your shirt and massaging your breasts as you moaned against Hinata's neck. You felt Tsuande unclip your bra as you took off Hinata's shirt revealing her purple bra. You traded places with Tsunade as she took her shirt off and you squeezed her breats and teased her nipples causing her to groan in pleasure. You put her nipple in your mouth and sucked it lightly as she moaned into Hinata's mouth. You massaged the other and traded sides giving the other the same treatment. Hinata's bra was ripped off as Tsunade lached herself onto her nipple as you pulled down Tsunade's pants. You took Hinata's other nipple in your mouth as Hinata cried out and pulled down your pants.

After many positions you were all in just your underwear as you sat behind Hinata grabbing onto her breasts massaging and molding them in between your fingers causing her to moan. Tsunade pulled down her underwear as the cool air hit her making her gasp. Tsunade without hesitation pushed one of her fingers inside her as she bucked up moaning. You brought your mouth onto her breast and began suckling like a bady as she cried out in pleasure. You swirled your tonuge around her nipple as Tsuande added another finger inside her as she began panting lightly. You stopped your treatment on her and came behind Tsunade and pulled her panties off sticking your finger inside her causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Uh.. Kotatsu!" she yelled as you added another finger and began fingering her as she moved her hips to your thrusts.

You began scissoring her as she and Hinata were each reaching there climax. You brought your head down and thrused your tongue inside Tsunade as she cried out again. You thrusted faster as she brought her mouth down and pumped her tongue into Hinata. You heard Hinata cry out in pleasure as she reached her climax as you went faster inside Tsunade.

"Kotatsu!" she yelled before coming in your mouth as you licked up her jucies.

Hinata laid panting as Tsunade pulled you up kissing you as you tasted Hinata. You felt Hinata come up behind you and pinch your nipples as you groaned lightly at her touch. Tsunade pulled off your panties throwing them across the room in a heap. Hinata sat you down as your legs were spread for Tsunade and you looked towards her with lust. She brought your left nipple into her mouth as Hinata began teasing your clit with her fingers as you moaned lightly.

"Stop teasing.." you said to Hinata lightly.

Tsunade switched sides as Hinata thrusted a finger inside you causing you to arch into Tsuande. Tsuande moved her body down to your clit and began sucking on it lightly holding your hips down from bucking into her. You felt Hinata leave little hickeys on your neck as she added another finger thrusting faster. Tsunade plunged her tonuge into you along with Hinata's fingers as you gripped the bed sheets closing your eyes.

"Uh.. Hinata.. ah! Tsunade..." you said through pants as the knot in your stomach tightened.

With a few more thrusts you came as Hinata licked up your juces off her fingers. You smirked towards her and thrused your finger inside her as she crumbled under your touch. Hinata brought her fingers towards Tsunade and pushed them inside her as she moaned lightly. You then felt as Tsunade slowly slipped hers inside of you causing you to groan lightly. You all bucked your hips as you rode each others fingers groaning and letting out cries of pleasure. You all shared a threeway kiss sticking your tongues in each others mouths panting as sweat began to build up on your bodies. Your fingers began moving faster as you eached were nearing your peak.

Tsunade! Kotatsu! Hinata!" You all yelled in usion as you all came collapsing on the bed in a heap.

You all laid panting trying to catch your breaths as you smiled towards Hinata.

"Aren't.. you glad.. you disturbed us..?" you said as your breath became normal again.

"Yea.." she said blushing lightly as Tsunade scootched up beside Hinata with you on the other side.

"Make sure you do it again." Tsunade said as you and Hinata laughed lightly cuddling into each other.

* * *

Me: Well that's all for now, I'll be making a lot more yuri so for those who like that enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review!


End file.
